


hierophant and hunger, storm and stress

by penthepoet



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drabble Collection, M/M, NO ROYAL SPOILERS, otp drabbles, why did I post this? Because I could
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthepoet/pseuds/penthepoet
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles concerning the enduring relationship between Tohru Adachi and Ryotaro Dojima, in whatever sort of settings or AUs might come up - some drabbles may also focus on just one of the two, outside of that relationship, but mostly this'll be all Adajima, baby.This is pretty much where I'll store all of the drabbles I come up with including the two that aren't part of existing stories I have going on like "if you could only see the beast you've made of me" and "Jester, Meet Your Son, The Moon."
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro, one-sided Takuto Maruki/Tohru Adachi
Kudos: 18





	1. Yakuza AU - Adachi Accidentally Meets A Yakuza Leader

Adachi’s standing in the alleyway when he locks eyes with Ryotaro Dojima for the first time. There’s a lot to take in about the man - like the fact that he has a bullet wound in his forearm, for starters. It lends a slight glossy sheen to his seemingly sordidly expensive suit. 

His eyes are glowing with a sort of electric intensity as they stare into what seems like Adachi’s very soul, the faint smell of a deep and heady cologne filling Adachi’s nose.

Adachi moves to yell in surprise when the man pins him up against the wall, covering his mouth with one hand. 

**_“Shut your damn mouth, there are people after me,”_** Dojima hisses. 

After a minute, he takes his hand off of Adachi’s mouth, and the response he gets is “I.. I think I can actually patch up that bullet wound, if you’ll let me?”

So here Tohru Adachi is, removing his brand new tie and turning it into a makeshift tourniquet for a stranger he just met. He crouches down in order to do so, silent as he focuses on his work. 

Adachi tries not to stare too much at Dojima’s chest - his suit shows his tight muscles off rather well, and Adachi can’t help but think of how much _power_ this man exudes, that this man has clearly put his effort into training his body.. His thoughts are cut off by a low hiss from Dojima as he ties the tourniquet into place. He clears his throat, looking back to the arm as he pulls away. 

The man looks rather impressed. 

“Damn, where’d you get this kind of training?” the man asks, voice lilting with a genuine interest.

Adachi smiles, despite himself. “Part of my job.”

“What’s your name?” Dojima leans forward ever so slightly, watching as Adachi stands his ground.

Adachi looks up and meets Dojima’s intense gaze, keeping eye contact the whole time. 

“Tohru Adachi, at your service,” he chuckles, flashing one of those dopey grins that always won over people at his office.

Dojima nods, standing up and brushing himself off. “Just know, Adachi, I won’t forget this.”

Dojima’s face quirks in a shadow of a grin before he runs off into the dark alleyway. Adachi’s brand-new tie is still wrapped around his arm in a makeshift tourniquet.

Adachi stands there for a few seconds, watching even as his bus pulls up.

 _… That man stole my tie, and I’m not even mad about it,_ Tohru thinks as he pulls himself up onto the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/i/events/1221571243662610432?s=13  
> For more details on this au specifically! :D


	2. Fantasy/Tam Lin AU - do not let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryotaro Dojima's lover has been abducted by the Seelie King, Takuto Maruki, and Ryotaro sets out to capture him.

Ryotaro Dojima has been searching for his lover for the past two days when he hears the rumors.

_The Seelie King of the Fair Folk has taken a human man,_ the witch on the moors (the deathly pale one who speaks only of emptiness) whispers to Dojima, _and this human man bears the tie you gave him long ago._

Where is he? Dojima asks, but the woman only laughs.

_He will ride with his captor in the Wild Hunt. It is there that you may retrieve him._

How?

_Pull him from his horse and no matter what, do not let go of him._

Dojima waits for the sound of the horses' hooves, for the howling of their hunting wolves, for the riotous growls and moans that raise from the pack. He hides in the bushes, gripping the small talisman Adachi gave him (a pouch with a gem inside) like it matters more than anything in the world. And then the hunting party rides up, silks and fangs and thick pelts and claws, his lover with hands bound sitting at the back of the leader's horse.

The leader is a beautiful creature - soft and handsome and yearning, everything that Adachi is not. He smiles, and every detail of it is placed so exact and perfect that one almost does not notice the sharp point to his canine teeth. Yet his warm eyes shine with glee and the desire to _hunt,_ and Dojima is immediately reminded that this thing is not human.

He can hear Adachi's complaining - Stop the riding, I need to relieve myself.

The leader laughs, stopping his horse and turning to look back at Adachi with a too-tender gaze. He strokes Adachi's cheek, and jealousy bubbles up in him like churning waves as the leader croons: **Now, Adachi, what have we learned about lying?**

Adachi spits at the leader, and Dojima's never felt such a strange mix of alarm and pride at this - That you envy humans who can do it.

The leader strokes Adachi's throat, lightly enough that Adachi goes still.

**You won't be saying that when we are at last mated,** the leader hums, and Dojima's mind is made up.

_Do not let go of him,_ the witch's words croon once more in his head. Those words have never been carved into his mind as much as this moment.


	3. Jojo AU - "Kingdom of Welcome Addiction"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryotaro Dojima realizes there's something up with his coworker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Ryotaro Dojima! I'm uploading some old (super short) ficlets I had saved including him in honor of his birthday, and I'll try to write out a bonus chapter for Jester surrounding him.

If Ryotaro Dojima didn't know any better, he'd say Tohru Adachi was able to teleport. It confuses the hell out of him that Adachi's able to get around so quickly - and where the hell he goes to sometimes.

Seriously, Dojima knows he hangs out at Junes, and it's usually not that hard to find him when he's alright with being found.

But when he's not? _Jesus,_ it suddenly becomes like the world's hardest game of Hide-and-Go-Seek.

It gets even worse when Adachi just pops out of places Dojima _knows_ he wasn't at a minute ago, like behind that shelf or from around that corner. It takes the longest time for him to really find out what's going on, how Adachi can disappear like he does.

Dojima's.. not proud of the fact, but he ends up tailing Adachi to find out where he sneaks off to. The pub? His apartment? As it turns out, neither. Dojima has to rub his eyes when he sees Adachi stop in front of a wall, smirking.

 _"Kingdom of Welcome Addiction.. come out, I've got somewhere to be."_ And Adachi pauses, disappearing into the wall.

Dojima can't help it - he rushes after, just barely making it in.

What he's greeted by is red skies, a chilly wind that makes him flinch and a broken, horrific version of Inaba. When Adachi turns to look at him, he bears glowing yellow eyes. He laughs, the sound altogether much more _colder_ and mocking than Dojima ever expected.

"So you know my little secret hideaway now, hm?"


	4. Welcome to Night Vale au - "Welcome To Inaba"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi's driving through the Japanese countryside when he realizes something odd.

Tohru Adachi’s convinced that every rice field he passes through in the countryside looks the same.

He’s driving through, the radio on in the background. It’s late at night, the moon gleaming overhead like it’s attempting to show off. The stars all look the same. Up ahead, there seems to be a veil of low fog, even though the sky is as clear as ever. That unnerves Adachi, but not enough to panic. Not yet. The music gives way to a pleasantly low tone: **”... welcome to Inaba, I’m your radio host, Ryotaro Dojima, here to deliver tonight’s news.”**

Huh. Japanese late-night radio stations are weird, but Adachi will bite. The minute his front tires even _glance_ the fog, the man - Dojima - chimes in again.

 **”Folks, a detective has just entered town. Tohru Adachi, the man who solved the Cocktail Murders in Tokyo. Personally..”** The man coughs slightly, as if embarrassed. **”I would like to extend him a formal welcome to our sleepy little town, and to invite him to enjoy his stay here. I would also tell him to avoid the gaze of the lights above the Junes.”**

... That’s when Adachi knows it’s going to be a long, _long_ night.


End file.
